Love isn't easy
by Cheryl Martin
Summary: The story takes place before the final of Season 3. Basically, it's about Jackson coming back to Beacon Hills and meeting a girl, he falls in love with. Although he first wants to get Lydia back. Cora/Jackson - Jackra with a tad of Aiden/Lydia and Jackson/Lydia - Jydia
1. Back in Beacon Hills

**Well, this is my first fanfic ever. The story takes place before the final of Season 3. Basically, it's about Jackson coming back to Beacon Hills and meeting a girl, he falls in love with. Review if you like it! I'll make the first chapter short. If there is interest in my story, I'll be willing to keep it going. Thanks for reading, anyways! **

**Disclaimer; I don't own Teen Wolf, nor the places from the show, nor the characters. **

* * *

Jackson Whittemore just arrived back in Beacon Hills. Of course, he still had his Porsche, his dashing looks and his crystal blue eyes, which seemed to sparkle if you just looked long enough in them. No one knew that he was back… and no one should know it, yet. He wanted his reappearance to be perfect and surprisingly in one. A mischievous smile played around his lips. There were still three days left, till to school start and he was ready to spend those days inside, just to make sure, that nobody will see him… yet.

After three days with no trouble hiding, the final day came. Jackson was gonna make his reappearance after a year. Early in the morning, he checked himself in the large mirror he had on his closet door, smiling to himself. 'Handsome like always', he thought, before he ran a hand through his messy hair, which still kind of looked perfect and like they had to be like that. Jackson was early up but that didn't mean he was gonna be early at school. It actually meant, he is going to appear as late as possible, just to make sure everyone was going to see him.

He kept looking up at the clock on his wall nervously. He would see Lydia again, but it felt wrong to think of her. He was completely over her.

In a flashback, he remembered the time in London. He wasn't a good boy there either. He never had another girlfriend but actually a lot of one night stands. Nothing meaningful.

Back in the reality, he gave the clock a last gaze. It was time. His time came and he wouldn't gonna screw this up. Jackson grabbed his keys and sprinted downstairs, out of the house, right to his car.

He arrived with his sunglasses on and with his usual cocky smirk at the school. Just like he hopped, all eyes were on him. His smile became even cockier. He was about to park, as he noticed some shoddy bike in his parking lot. He pressed his lips together, his lot was gone. Jackson slightly narrowed his eyes; thankfully it wasn't seeable because of his sunglasses. He parked in the next free parking lot and got out. Just like he expected it all eyes were directed at him. Another mischievous smile appeared on his lips. The people around him started to whisper and due his werewolf hearing, he could hear the most of it. 'Oh my God, that's Jackson? No one told me how hot he actually is!', 'Jackson is back!', 'What would I give for a gaze of him… sigh.' and 'Jackson is back. He won't be very pleased when he sees Lydia.' The last whisper confused him slightly.

Jackson entered the school and went to his old locker. It was still his. No one else's. That so well-known cricked half smirk appeared on his lips when he opened his locker.

* * *

Lydia heard those rumours. But were they just _rumours_ or the actual _truth_. The strawberry blonde swallowed hard. The thought of Jackson being back gave her a heart ache. A part of her would always love him. _Always and forever._ But there was another guy in her life. Aiden. She wouldn't just drop him because of Jackson... or wou- She shook her head. 'Don't think about it. You have Aiden. You are happy with him.' The petite girl shut her eyes close for a moment, inhaling and exhaling, deeply and slowly.

Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder. In a shock she turned around on her heels. Aiden. She exhaled in relief. "It's you. Thank God." She placed her hand over her heart. The thought of the possibility to see Jackson made her heart beat go faster. Of course Aiden noticed her fast heart beat. He raised an eyebrow concerned. "Who else would it be? Are you okay? Did I scare you?" Lydia gazed up to the former Alpha and gave him a small nod. "I am okay. I didn't think someone would.. Let's skip school today." Lydia was concerned. She did not want to see Jackson today. Never was actually better. 

* * *

Jackson's day was actually normal. Apart from the whispers nothing much happened. He hadn't seen Lydia all day, probably she heard it already and was avoiding him now. He couldn't help but smile cheekily. He still affected her and that brightened this odd school day.

'Lunch. Finally.' He thought when he throw the school books in his locker and almost sprinted to the cafeteria.

He was sure that his popularity still was current. He wouldn't have to stand in the queue. He would just grab a tray and get his food. That's what he did until a strong, yet small, hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Hey! I'm the next one. The queue starts there." She pointed with her thumb over her shoulder to the continuous growing queue. Jackson first didn't even face her but now he did. He narrowed her eyes at the brunette and glared. "Don't you know who I am?"

"No, I don't and I don't even want to know who you are. Now excuse me, but I am, in fact, hungry." She let go of his arm and bought her food, not giving him another look, like he wasn't worth it.

Jackson huffed. He never got such an attitude from girls. His dashing good looks always helpt him in any situation, but that girl seemed to be immune. He rolled his eyes about the girl and sat down at one of the empty tables.

* * *

**AN; I hope you guys like it so far. I am sorry for typos. Well, tell me what you think about it and what I could do to make it better! I'm happy about any reviews. Criticism is welcome too!**


	2. Cora

**I am so so sorry. It took me so long to finish the second chapter, also I had a very busy week.  
****Oh, also I wanted to thank all the people who read my fanfic. It means a lot.  
****A special thanks to TWfan for the kind review. It made me very happy :')**

* * *

Lunch was over and the next class would start soon. Jackson cleared his throat and stood up quickly, leaving the tray on the table. He still couldn't believe that the girl just carried on without even looking back. Mostly the girls just fell for him when he gave them a small smile, but this girl, she was different. He couldn't believe how she didn't even look once back while walking away. He definitely needed to know who she was and he made it his duty. With that decision he headed to his next class. Right when he wanted to walk in the class room, the good looking guy stopped in his step. History, the most boring subject on this planet. No. If there was something Jackson really despite then that was History. Skipping that class sounded like a great idea to the tallish boy. He turned around and almost ran the hallway down.

* * *

Cora was sitting outside with the tray next to her on the ground. She didn't want to be with the others. She never liked people and especially not Teenagers, although she was one of them. The petite girl was mildly annoyed. The guy in the cafeteria, whose name she still didn't know, was one of the most arrogant people she has ever met. What did he expect her to do even if she knew who he was? She wouldn't have let him go first anyways. "Enough school for today." She mumbled to herself and slowly stood up. She would just leave the tray outside. She didn't really want to stumble over the guy again… or any other human being. Derek wanted her to go to school again. It was not her idea. Although she was stubborn, her brother was way worse and so she ended up agreeing on it. Slightly disappointed was the brunette when she got that she and the teens from Scott's pack had no classes together. After all she thought they could get better friends. Just like Derek she was bad at making friends. Well… Actually she never tried but that count as 'bad in making friends', right? Cora ran over to the car, she had borrowed from Derek. Apparently her brother had a lot of cars, about which she didn't know until today. She unlocked the car, got in and tried to start the engine without success. "Shit!" She yelled and hit with both hands her steering wheel before leaning her forehead on it.

* * *

Jackson walked out of the school and inhaled the fresh air. He hated school and all the people in it. He had no idea why he even wanted to get back. Yes, he wanted Lydia back although he was over her… It's like he doesn't even know what exactly he wants. He shook his head vigorously and walked over to the car park. 'Shit' was the first thing he heard and made him stop in his step. He narrowed his eyes and looked around, trying to figure out from where it came. Soon he saw a girl in a car, obviously done with the world. He couldn't help but curve his lips into a half smirk. A few steps and he was in front of the driver's door. He softly knocked on the car window and waited for a response. The girl looked up and Jackson could swear he saw her eyes flash gold-ish. The good looking guy couldn't believe his eyes and held his breath for a moment. Could she be like him? A werewolf? He swallowed hard and gave her a small smile, acting like nothing happened. The girl perked a brow and made a gesture to go away. Jackson shook his head and said some louder, "I thought you need help, perhaps... Wait... aren't you the girl from the cafeteria?" He made a step back and right in that moment she opened the door. "I am Cora. Cora Hale."

* * *

**AN; I know this chapter is very short but I thought, it needed to be updated and I am very busy so I will try to make the next one longer. Promise. **


End file.
